


Assume

by Hollyflash



Series: DannyMay 2017 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay 2017, Gen, Not quite a reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyflash/pseuds/Hollyflash
Summary: “You three have been helping Phantom!” Pamela cut in, “There is nothing to explain!”





	Assume

Angela Foley, Maddie Fenton, and Pamela Manson stood in front of their children. The trio were leaning against each other; Danny was in the middle, while his friends sat on either side with a protective arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Maddie crossed her arms. “What do you three have to say for yourselves?”

Danny licked his lips. “Mom, I can explain-”

“You three have been  _helping_  Phantom!” Pamela cut in, “There is nothing to explain!”

The trio exchanged a look and moved closer to Danny.

“He’s protecting the city,  _Mother,”_  Sam replied, squeezing Danny’s shoulder.

“He’s a good guy, Mrs. F, Mrs. M.” Tucker added on, “and we can look after ourselves. Have you seen Sam with one of those wrist rays? Her aim is-”

“You gave my daughter a weapon?!” Pamela, again, cut in. She turned towards Maddie, who kept her expression calm. “You should keep better track of your weapons, and your horrible influence of a son!”

Angela stepped between them. “Tucker,” she said softly, “I can’t let you keep doing this. This is dangerous, honey. You’re still children; let Phantom hunt the ghosts.”

Danny swallowed. Tucker grabbed his hand.

“It-” Danny cleared his throat, “it was my idea.”

“What?” Tucker said, “No-”

Sam held him tighter. “Danny don’t you  _dare-_ ”

“No, guys,” he rolled his shoulders back, trying wriggle out of their grasp. “It was my idea. Ghost hunting was my idea. I gave Phantom the Fenton Thermos, and everyone weapons.” He wouldn’t look up at Maddie. “Don’t blame Sam and Tucker, this was my idea.”

Maddie lowered her arms. “Why?” It was hard to stay calm. It was hard not to say ‘I thought I raised you better than this.’

Danny swallowed again, and placed one free hand on the back of his neck. “I, uh- it was the right thing to do?” As Maddie raised her eyebrows, he started to speak faster. “Phantom’s a  _good person,_ Mom. He’s just trying to help! He knows he’s made mistakes in the past and that things go wrong a lot when he’s ghost fighting, but he  _is_  trying.” His voice cracked, “Why can’t you give him a chance?”

Maddie knelt in front of her son. “Danny,” she said softly. “Ghosts  _aren’t_ like us. You know this, Honey. They don’t care about other people.”

“Phantom’s different, then-”

“No,” Maddie gently pushed Sam and Tucker away so she could put her hands on Danny’s shoulders. “Ghosts don’t have emotions. They’re selfish creatures who only care about themselves. Whatever he said to get you to help him he  _lied._ ” Gently, Maddie grabbed her son’s chin and guided his face up to look in his eyes. “Ghosts aren’t like us, Danny. Phantom’s not your friend. You understand that, right?”

For a second, Danny’s lip trembled. “Yeah. No emotions, I’m an idiot, all ghosts are evil. Got it.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Maddie said, “Phantom’s manipulative; all ghosts are. He could’ve tricked anyone into helping him. It’s not your fault he chose you three.” She pulled away from her son and stood back up, watching as Sam and Tucker reattached themselves to his sides.

“Sam, get away from him,” Pamela said stiffly, “You are  _grounded,_ and I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

Sam’s gaze snapped up. “What?!”

“Tucker, the same goes for you,” Angela said, and continued before her son could interrupt. “No internet for one week. And we’re going home.”

Despite their protests, Maddie watched the other mothers pull their kids away. She was left with her son.

“Danny,” She sat down beside him, “I know you thought you were doing a good thing. But the three of you could have gotten killed, and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” Danny didn’t say anything, he just nodded, and Maddie only hesitated for a second. “Tell me how you met Phantom.”

She was going to find the twisted piece of ectoplasm who thought he could use her son’s good heart like this and rip him apart, molecule by molecule.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the DannyMay 2017 prompt Emotions, posted on tumblr on May 14, and has somehow turned into the most popular thing I've ever written. However, it's taken me this long to come up with a title I liked.
> 
> I'm good at things.


End file.
